One Life, One Chance
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Humans, hear our voices. We will give you the chance to live again. Though, when the next time of horror approaches, don't come to us. One person from every country will be granted the freedom to live. One power will be bestowed upon them at birth, they will be the ones to live through the deadly times.
1. Prologue

**One Life, One Chance...**

* * *

In the time of great terror, billions had already died, the last humans of earth begged the heavens day and night for survival. However the angels weren't the beings to answer the prayers... Demons below laughed at the humans, then a curse was placed upon the world.

"Humans, hear our voices. We will give you the chance to live again. Though, when the next time of horror approaches, don't come to us. One person from every country will be granted the freedom to live. One power will be bestowed upon them at birth, they will be the ones to live through the deadly times."

"Every country will have: One Life, One Chance."

* * *

**Rules:**

**1) When sending your OCs to me, please do it via PM.**

**2) Send me as many OCs as you like.**

**3) Have fun!**

**4) Three countries have been reserved: Spain, Netherlands, Ireland. So please don't send in a OC with these countries.**

**This is something I created on the bus after a horrible day at school. I will continue this story after my other one, or when my other one is starting to end.**

**Please remember that only one OC can have a country so think about what one will choose.**

* * *

BASIC

Name:

Age: (Less than 25 years please)

Birthday:

Gender:

Country of Origin: (Pick any country in the world. As random as you can/want, but be warned only one person can have each country.)

Ability/Power: (ONLY ONE - choose wisely, have some fun. Also a little description about what their ability can do)

When did they find out about their ability:

Sexuality:

Personality: (Lots of detail)

Background:

Traits:

Habits:

Fears:

Strengths: (Only Three)

Weaknesses: (At Least Three)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Secrets:

APPEARANCE

Hair Colour: (Any colour you want)

Hair Style:

Eye Colour: (Absolutely any colour, I'm not picky)

Eye Shape:

Skin Colour:

Face Shape:

Voice: (Give me an idea of what they sound like!)

Body Shape:

Height:

Weight:

First Clothes:

Second Clothes:

Third Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

FAMILY

Mother:

Father:

Brother:

Sister:

Husband/Wife/lover: (You only really need this if your OC is an adult)

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ONLY YOUR OC IS THE ONLY SURVIVOR. HENCE I DID NOT ASK FOR THE STATUS OF THE FAMILIES.

Family Life:

Family History:

Feelings to losing their loved ones:

Relationship Status:

Relationship Skills:

People they get along with:

People they don't get along with:

Type of people they fall for:

School life: (If they are in school)

School Uniform: (If they have one.)

WEAPONS AND EXTRA

First Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

Main Weapon:

Fighting style:

Thoughts on the outbreak:

Where are they at the time of the outbreak:

First reaction:


	2. Character List and Countries

**FINAL CHARACTER LIST!**

**Character, characters everywhere! Thank you to everyone who sent me in characters, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Anyway here we go the character list and their countries (you won't learn about one another's abilities until later in the story).**

**Europe:**

**Scotland - Darren Robinson**

**Wales - Sophia Locket**

**England - Ezra Hartnell**

**Ireland - Blaknaid Kei-Shadow**

**Italy - James Angelico**

**Spain - Lola Fernandez**

**Greece - Constantine Lucapsi**

**Germany - Phil Angelo**

**Ukraine - Artyom Resnov**

**Sweden - Sir Johan "Jona" Andersson**

**Russia - Mararita Kezlove**

**Iceland - Pètur Gudlaug**

**France - Alice Neige**

**Norway - Olav Biegen**

**Portugal - Athina Neves Fonsenca**

**Asia:**

**Japan - Kurisu Ozaki**

**China - Aika Lifen**

**North Korea - Jyuu Haek**

**South Korea - Ryu Mae**

**Thailand - Mai Virithipa**

**Taiwan - Masarue**

**Hong Kong - Hana Uesugi**

**Nepal - Xiao Tsun**

**Bhutan - Rigya**

**South America:**

**Brazil - Kandyce Cruz**

**Colombia - Shekinah Gaviria**

**North America:**

**Greenland - Aylee Sorensen**

**America - Grace Caldwell**

**Canada - Isaac Èdmound**

**Hawaii - Alani Lokua**

**Oceania:**

**Australia - Shaun Matheson**

**New Zealand - Roseanna Higgle**

**Africa:**

**Egypt - Pierce James Winchester**

* * *

**These are the countries taken. So for the final notice on characters I am not taking anymore in, mainly due to the amount I already have to work with.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
